Vampires Will Never Hurt You But Angels Will Kill
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: If you've discovered that the angels are the bad guys, vampires were justified in eating children eons ago, and your ability to either save or destroy your humans depends upon feelings you're not sure you have, then you're Sara Williams. Sorry about that.


AN: My first labyrinth fic. I'm just going to roll with the plot for a while. Lots of demon and angel names. There are vampires, Luciferians (nymphs), elves, poltergiests, merpeople, fairies, goblins, were-wolves, witches, fae, pixies, and gorgons.. No lemons between Jareth and Sarah, I just feel weird since it is David Bowie. Also a lot of pop and rock references.

Disclaimer: No ownie, No knowie, No Suie.

Prologue: Once Upon A Time

Once Upon A Time, there was a mystical plane of existance called the Underground. The Underground had no limit of space and was inhabited by millions and millions of magical, mystical creatures that delighted in the activities of our world, as well as depending in them. They had powers some of us can barely imagine, but also depended on the human life force for extra power.

In the beginning of it all, however, the undergound was created with only half the good to fill every person. So the creatures had to pick whether the good should go to their looks, power, intellects, or luck. They could only pick two qualities to completely fill, if they wanted to gain the others, they had to get it from the life force of the humans.

There were many ways to get it. They could imprison their soul, which would give them an enormous amount instantaneously, but was hard to get and killed both the human's bodies and soul, and the supply did not last long. They could acquire simple adoration and interest, which came in tiny amounts from one but could spread throughout all to supply an enormous amount.

They could train humans to make them stronger and a better feed. They could feed off their fear. They could acquire their love, which would give them a steady amount for long time and increased their luck and heart especially, but did not always satisfy the apetites of some of the creatures, and was challenging to acquire. Then there were special humans who had the power to shut off the temptations the Underground peoples offered them.

If you could find a way to enslave them, they gave you continuous enormous amounts of good and could help you steal that of your enemies. But if you and the human fell in love and stayed together happily, you would acquire good that outdid all, could be given to others, and would make that human eternally yours, and you would be happy forever.

Now, the different underground peoples all picked seperate things to fill. Some chose to be beautiful and powerful, some intelligent and lucky. But once these differences set in, the people were morphed into different species and turned against each other. There were great disputes amoung them about the humans, as well as faith and how the underground would be managed. Some wanted a monarchy, some wanted certain species in power, some wanted a democracy, others wanted anarchy, some wanted to merge with the humans. Eventually it was decided that each species would take an area of the underground to themselves and they would seperate. It solved some things, but wars still broke out a lot between the countries.

Good was another problem. Some creatures thought that soul stealing, fear, and enslavement were best. After all, they were the more powerful, more intelligent, the superior. And why should the humans be given all that good, never having it rationed when they were just going to die anyways. They should be used as power sources, nothing more. However, other countries thought good should be acquired through love, belief, training, and soul-mating. After all, the humans were innocent creatures who were loving and cheated of immortality. Why not make their lives better as well and possibly make them immortal too? The conflict over this split into two sides, two different nation alliances fighting for control of the humans. One side was the light, the beautiful peoples, others were the dark, the less lovely and sometimes downright ugly. The light wanted to enslave the humans, the dark, to love them. They warred over this constantly.

The light forces were comprised of the intelligent Luciferians, the powerful poltergiests, the lucky fairies, the strong were-wolves, and thelucky fae. All were beautiful and ruthless. They were the angel alliance, and were foremostly led by the clever luciferians.

The Luciferians were clever and beautiful, humanoid, but with wings,gold skin,and forked tongues. They were not so strong though, and relied on the other forces to fight for them and could not change their form in front of humans, or communicate with them. They often mixed up words when speaking and gave the opposite of the impression they wanted.

The poltergiests resembled puffs of silver smoke, and could look like anything if they wanted to. They had powerful magic to scare the humans and had great physical strength as well. But their luck was never good. They were also so stupid that when they haunted humans, they often got so wrapped up in causing problems they forgot who they were and what they were doing.

The fairies looked like humans, but much smaller, and with wings and antennae. They had a powerful bite and were good luck to themselves and their comrades, and bad luck to their enemies, but luck and biting was all they could do, they were so weak.

The were-wolves looked exactly like humans and had incredibly powerful magic. They could easily hypnotize and fool people, and knew how to find the life force in humans easily. Unfortunately, whenever there was a full moon, they turned into great wolves with no control over themselves and could only go down to earth on rare occasions. But they were handsome and charming in their humanoid form, and made beautiful wolves.

The fae were like the luciferians in every way, except their skin was blue and they had no toes. They also were not nearly as clever, but were smart enough. Like the fairies, they brought good luck. However, they were weak and had barely any magic, and no ability to be fearsome. They merely collected life force and attended the nymphs. These nations did not get along too well, but being ridiculously clever, the Luciferians were able to form them into a respectable army.

The Dark forces, the Demons, were very interesting in how they contrasted. None of them held a candle to the Angels in beauty, and some were hideous. But intelligence was more widespread in their ranks, and they got along better as well. They were comprised of the genius vampires, the powerful gorgons, the lucky elves, the clever merpeople, the strong witches, and the lucky goblins. The vampires and Gorgons were the strongest leaders.

The Vampires were actually a surprising demon country. They were not ugly, they even had a sort of abstract elegance to their features that in the right light, could be very seductive. They looked like humans, but with fangs and white skin through which you could see their veins. They were amazing strategists and brilliant leaders, and had maintained a very credible peace amoung their people. Their intelligence even rivaled that of the Luciferians, their particular enemy. But alas, the sun would destroy them, they were frightening, they could not defend themselves at all in the sunlight, and they had an unfortunate draw to killing humans that was hard to resist. There was also their constant depression and gloom, and they had trouble thinking positively. But they were such good hypnotists and negotiaters, they had even gotten some of the Angels to join their ranks. But despite good physical strength and senses, they could be destroyed easily if you beat them in a battle. Fire, the sun, and beheading often did the trick. All the immortals could be killed, but there were more options with a vampire. Very lucky, but very delicate.

The Gorgons were ridiculously powerful. They could turn an immortal to stone with one look without killing them. Their physical strength was titanical, they had venom, and they rather good thinkers. Alas, they were so ugly with their reptilian skin, snake-hair, bat's wings, and claws that it was almost impossible for a human to love or even tolerate them. Often they had produced more fear in humans than love, and they had horrible luck. But they did have magical voices that filled humans with courage, and made excellent guards. They were also very aggressive and direct, which helped balance with the vampire's depression and lust for human life. They mainly fought the fear-inspiring Poltergiests.

The elves were actually fae, only they had none of their light and beauty. They were actually exceedingly plain creatures. They were, however, amazingly good luck, and were good at inspiration. They were very lovable, despite their plain appearance and made good peace-makers. They also had strength in magic that could tranform and change things.

The witches were another story. Where fae were plain, the witches were downright hideous. They resembled rotting corpses, and smelled like them too. But their magic could do almost anything they wished in great supply. They were argumentative and quick-witted, which often got them into trouble, and would sometimes do the most foolish things. But they were quick-learners and good with animals. They invented dragons and forged tools, and

The merpeople were not so much hideous as they were just odd. Ridiculously creative, very good at problem-solving, horribly impulsive. They were like humans, but with purple skin and fish tails and gills. The merpeople's lack ofself control and creativity had them talking to themselves, making weird faces, and saying the most outlandish things, which terrified most. There features were just too much, so they were annoying-looking.They were confined to the waters, never able to do much without water around them, but could easily fix that with their magic. But they were very immature and absentminded, and they did not have a lot of power or luck. In fact, they had so many accidents that they could not do anything too important with out an escort of elves. They were great adversaries of the were-wolves along with the witches.

Finally there were the goblins, creatures with no common form, all looking differently, except for the fact that they were all repulsive to look at. But they were very powerful magically and had such luck, that they could beat any magical game without a thought. Though the reason for their lack of thought was that they were so stupid, they had trouble walking and talking at the same time. They were unruly and anarchic, a huge nuisance to the alliance. Goblins were very dim-witted, but very docile under the right circumstances, and they would go to any lengths to achieve their goals.

Now, every single one of these nations had a king or queen that represented them in their alliances, though some had more seniority than others. The Luciferians were ruled by King Mal, who lead the lights. Then the fae had King Metatron, the were-wolves King Uriel, the fairies, Queen Michelle, and the poltergiests, King Gabriel. The vampires were lead by King Gerard and Queen Azazel and the Gorgons had Queen Medusa. The merpeople had King Cali, the elves, Queen Azu, the witches had Queen Nickar, and the Goblins were controlled by the other nations.

Fed up with the goblins never being able to find someone to rule, the Vampires and Gorgons went to find someone. They searched for years and years as the opposition got stronger, but could find no one. Until The Angels cast out their second highest Official, Princess Raphaella of the Fae. She was cast out for being pregnant with a vampire's child. The Demons took her in and cared for her, and she was reunited with her vampire lover, Vinco. In a joyous occasion, they had their son, Jareth. A handsome boy with odd eyes who had amazing power, luck and intellect. When he was of age, King Gerard offered him the post of Goblin King. Jareth accepted.

Now, until then, the goblins had almost no use, but Jareth quickly found one. He would build an amazing magical maze. Then he would take the children selfish, non-thinking teenagers and adults wished away and hold them in his castle. Jareth would challenge the pleading adults and teens to complete the maze or lose the kid forever. He would have the goblins run around it, making up challenges and creating magical obstacles, but in a way deliberately make the humans stronger and better people. And if they finished, and Jareth would try and make sure they did, they would be hypnotized and fall asleep back in their beds, better people and children returned, they would think it a dream. If they failed, well, same story, as long as they fell under his powerful spell.

Jareth quickly increased the good in all humans, and the Demons became more imfanently more powerful, and Jareth became a King of equal power to Medusa, Gerard, and Azazel.

Jareth also was respected because he also opposed the Luciferians in particular, along with the vampires. It was them who had shamed his mother, they were the leaders, but no one else would take them on. But Jareth rose to the challenge.

The monotonous battles went on for centuries, and Jareth still managed the Labyrinth, and no human had yet caused any trouble. No human, that is, until Sarah Williams.

In the moment that she had said those words, "_You have no power over me,"_ she had changed everything. She stole Jareth's heart, broke it, gotten her brother back, was not fooled into thinking it was a dream, and had gaineda staggeringamount of power. So much that if she had consented to being Jareth's soul mate, The Demons could stop the Angels once and for all. Unfortunately for them, she rejected the Goblin King.

But while this was a disappointment, the Demons knew her safety was the top priority. If the Angels caught wind of her, they could enslave her and that would be the end. They would have the power not only to destroy the Demons, but the whole human race as well. They could not let that happen. The Demon Council decided to provide her protection. Jareth was made her guardian, and he had all the resources the Demons had to offer. Sarah was never to know. And that, My Friends, is where this story begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I don't think that cliffie is too much. You could probably figure it out easily. Please review, and I'll answer a lot of questions. I will really want a lot of reviews for this one. This chapter is basically a prologue, and the story will really start next chapter. I like the idea of Sarah being guarded by vampires and witches, and her reaction is going to be perfect. Notice I used angel names for the Angels, and demon names for the Demons. Except Medusa, who I just had to use for the gorgons, and Gerard is just a name I like. But the best thing will be The Underground, and some weird things you find out.


End file.
